nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bcw142
I got here because of Geocities closing down. I went looking for Gaming Wikia for some of the game content I had and first found the Doom Wikia and then others like Nintendopedia. I've been playing some Pokémon Crystal and Pokémon Diamond lately so that's what I started editing and adding to. Today it was Crystal that got all the work. --Bcw142 02:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Well I've been all over here and other wikia the last few weeks, just updated Totodile and DSi and others today. --Bcw142 23:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Just finished making the last links in my Crystal/Walkthrough go somewhere, so next is more updates to it. --Bcw142 12:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Reply At the moment ALL games released on a Nintendo system are allowed to have a page. That even includes remakes, re-releases (excluding Virtual Console) and compilations. Umbreon My name comes actually from other internet accounts for other things. Also, I hadn't made an Umbreon page because I'd been doing articles from the ''Mother'' series as of now, not ''Pokémon''. In any case, I've been inactive here for a while, but it'd be cool if you made that Umbreon page complete. ~Shiny Umbreon 03:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the heads up, but I became annoyed by the regular ads A LONG time ago and downloaded a FireFox app that automatically blocks every advertisement on the internet so that you don't see them. It's the most downloaded application on FireFox, and if you want to download it (you need FireFox of course), go here. No Problem You're Welcome User:Duskullbone I moved here for a bit because that Charitwo blocked me for 3 days for yelling in edit summaries User:Duskullbone Caan you plese also help pokemon.wikia.com? User:Duskullbone Hi I am the newest administrator. I became one today. Contact me if have any questions. User:Duskullbone Sorry about that! Yeah, it's restored now. Sorry about that. The user who did that was banned a couple weeks ago for doing several similar things (when we told him not to), but I guess this one went through without us noticing. The good news is they're back now: *Pokémon HeartGold/walkthrough *Pokémon SoulSilver/walkthrough -- [[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 01:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Regarding the Pokémon Gold and Silver page, we just changed the infoboxes. Prior to the change, the infobox was filled with needless coding, and I just got rid a lot of the junk and replaced it with a template to make newcomers less scared of editing. Absolutely no content was removed from the page, so don't worry about that. Well, there were a couple of external links that directed the users to play the games online, but we don't allow that so those were removed. So, don't worry about it, since none of the content was actually deleted. The look of the infobox was changed, explaining the HUGE drop in bytes, but that was done for a good reason. -- 03:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) "Donkey Kong GB" I was actually talking about the Japan-only 2000 Game Boy Color remake of DKLIII, not the 1994 Game Boy remake of Donkey Kong.TheUltimateKoopa 02:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Pokémon enemies I have now created a Pokémon enemies category. While there is a point with that one, a page for the subject just is unnecessary, I hope you understand. - Ville10 18:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply They're relocated over here; http://nintendoresources.wikinet.org/wiki/Main_Page. Me and Rocketslime agreed on it. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 19:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC)